PS
by grissom07
Summary: GSR. Takes place before Vegas. Its a reflection through most of it but then it will get to the main idea. It was inspired by a song like most of my stories.
1. Chapter 1

**PS** – Chapter 1

"Sara, what's wrong now?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," said Sara.

"Yeah then why are you working so late again?"

"I had to pull another double. Sorry I can't control the crimes in San Francisco, Holly," said Sara as she grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Yeah that's the seventh double you've had to pull in the past two weeks," said Sara's concerned roommate Holly.

"Yeah and your point is?" asked Sara as she joined Holly in the living room of their apartment.

"I'm just worried about you. When you were dating that guy, what was his name, John, you never worked doubles unless extremely necessary. Now that you're single again all you do is work. There's got to be something wrong."

"There's not."

"Oh yeah, why didn't your relationship with John work out?"

"That's none of your business, Holly."

"Oh yeah. I bet I know why it didn't work out."

"Oh yeah, and why is that?" asked Sara with an annoyed tone.

"One word. Grissom," said Holly.

"What? No."

"See it is. You are still stuck on that Grissom guy from what two years ago."

"No I'm not."

"When was the last time you talked to him?"

"Six months ago I called him with a question about a case."

"Sara, what about email?"

"Fine, yesterday."

"See you still like him you know you do."

"Shut up," said Sara as she threw a pillow across the couch at her friend."

Holly started laughing, "Truth hurts don't it?"

"Oh shut up."

"I'm tired I'm going to bed. Talk to you in the morning."

"Night," said Sara drinking some more of her beer. Sara decided after she finished her beer she would go to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she laid down in her big empty bed she couldn't help but think of what Holly said. Maybe she still did like Grissom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**REFLECTION**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was a professor she had for a lecture about forensics two years ago in college. She had stayed after the first class and asked him a bunch of questions. She was really just trying to stall to find the courage to ask him to dinner. Eventually other students had started pilling into the room and they were forced out so he asked her to dinner. They continued to talk about forensics and especially entomology because that was his specialty. She found herself staring at him as he spoke she loved his deep blue eyes.

His lecture lasted a month but it was only three times a week. Sara was in classes otherwise so she went to them as well. That was her hardest month in school though. She couldn't seem to concentrate on anything except for the lectures Dr. Grissom was lecturing in. She always seemed to come up with plenty of questions at the end of the lecture that she decided to ask him in private. They went to dinner a couple times and got coffee a couple of other times.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the first week or so they weren't always talking about forensics when they went out together after the lectures. Then one Friday after the lecture Grissom asked Sara if they could go to an amusement park on Saturday together. Sara was excited that she had a chance to spend more time with him and of coarse went with.

_**TBC.. Okay it's short I know, but I wanted to post some tonight and then I will continue to write and get some more for you guys. Hope you are enjoying it. There might be some "smut" there. This story was inspired by a song which I am not telling you which one until I put the story in so ha. Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**PS** – Chapter 2

**AMUSEMENT PARK** (_the second Saturday that Grissom was there)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara wasn't too sure about some of the big roller coasters but she didn't let Grissom know that. Grissom loved roller coasters. They were his distraction from his work. He always said that in his line of work you need a distraction from it all. They walked through the park Grissom had gotten them the day pass so they could go on as many rides as they wanted without having to worry about tickets. They started off with a slow ride that wasn't too much of a thrill Sara picked it. She wasn't sure she really wanted to go on a thriller ride. After the ride though they agreed that Grissom got to choose the next ride. He chose one of the big thrillers. Sara tried to hide her fear as they stood in line and made small talk she kept her mind off of how huge the ride was. When it was time to get on the ride Sara cringed. Grissom pushed the harness down to lock it over Sara's shoulders. He looked at her and thought he saw fear in her eyes. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sara said trying to hide the fear in her voice but it didn't get pass Grissom.

It started out slow as it pulled away. Sara grabbed the harness around her shoulders and held on tight. Grissom grabbed her hand and smiled at her. She smiled uneasily but was glad he was there with her.

When they got off the ride Grissom still held Sara's hand. She wouldn't let go. "How about we get some cotton candy?" suggested Sara.

"Okay," said Grissom noting that Sara wasn't too sure about big roller coasters.

Grissom bought some cotton candy and gave it to Sara. They shared it as they walked through the amusement park. When they finished Sara spotted a ride she wanted to go on. "Oh Griss let's go on the Farris Wheel," she said as she took his hand and led him to the Farris Wheel. On the Farris Wheel Grissom put his arm along the back of the seat. They could see most of San Francisco from the top it was an amazing view. They went on a couple more rides after that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then it was about dinnertime so Grissom took Sara out to dinner to a very nice restaurant. As they waited for their food they reflected on their day. They laughed together and at each other. They had a good time and when Grissom returned Sara to her apartment he gave her a goodnight kiss. It was their first kiss and the one that Sara would never forget.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That week at school Sara couldn't concentrate. She couldn't wait for the lectures Grissom was giving on Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday of that week. She sat front row center. She listened very intently to his lectures and what she didn't know was that she was driving him nuts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tuesday and Wednesday after the lecture she stayed after like she had the first two weeks to ask him questions. They went out for coffee and he answered all of her questions to the best of his ability.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday she didn't have any questions for him but he asked her to stay after. They went out for dinner that night and got to know each other even more. After dinner they went back to his hotel and dropped off his car and called a cab to go out to a club.

They shared a few drinks and a couple of dances. They were out on the floor dancing to one of Sara's favorite songs and when the song ended Grissom asked Sara to dance. He pulled her in close to him as they swayed to the under beat of the music that went with Rascal Flatts _"The Day Before You"._

_I had all but given up  
On finding the one that I could fall into  
On the day before you  
I was ready to settle for  
Less than love and not much more  
There was no such thing as a dream come true  
Oh, but that was on the day before you_

_Now you're here and everything's changing  
Suddenly life means so much  
I can't wait to wake up tomorrow  
And find out this promise is true  
I will never have to go back to  
The day before you_

_In your eyes I see forever  
It makes me wish that my life never knew  
The day before you  
Oh, but Heaven knows those years without you  
Were shapin' my heart for the day that I found you  
You're the reason for all that I've been through  
Then I'm thankful for the day before you  
yeah, yeah_

Feeling confidante that he knew the lyrics to the chorus Grissom whispered the words in Sara's ear. Sara giggled as she listened to the words he spoke.

_Now you're here and everything's changing  
Suddenly life means so much  
I can't wait to wake up tomorrow  
And find out this promise is true  
I will never have to go back to  
The day before you_

_Was the last day that I ever lived alone  
And I'm never goin' back  
No, I'm never goin' back_

_Now you're here and everything's changing  
Suddenly life means so much  
I can't wait to wake up tomorrow  
And find out this promise is true  
I will never have to go back to  
Yeah, I will never have to go back to  
The day before you, the day before you_

As the song ended they stumbled slightly over to their table. They got one more beer and laughed together as they sat close and talked some more.

They called a cab and went back to Grissom's hotel. They both didn't want the night to end so they continued to talk and drank some more in his hotel room. They didn't drink down the beers nearly as fast as they had at the club.

The one of the few things Sara remembered from that night was that at one moment they were laughing and when the laughter died down she was staring in Grissom's eyes and it was quiet. His hand when up to her face and moved a piece of hair from her face as he continued to stare into her eyes with love showing in his. Sara smiled at him with her _"Sara"_ smile. Her smile made him smile back at her. His hand remained on her cheek as he pulled her towards him meeting her halfway for a passionate kiss on the lips. It was their second kiss and another that Sara couldn't forget.

**_TBC.. Don't worry that night isn't over yet! Wink Wink Please Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**PS** – Chapter 3 _**CAUTION SMUT!**_

_His hand remained on her cheek as he pulled her towards him meeting her halfway for a passionate kiss on the lips. It was their second kiss and another that Sara couldn't forget._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were slowly sobering up but after that kiss the night seemed to be a blur to Sara. It was a blur of heat, passion, and love. She remembered it vividly but what she remembered most was it didn't last as long as she would've liked it too.

They continued to kiss and it heated up as Grissom laid her down on the couch. One hand supported her head while the other rested on her hip. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her fingers found those curls she had dreamed about since she met him and noticed them when he turned around. Her shirt flew across the room followed by his shirt. She undid the belt on his pants as she proceeded to unbutton and unzip his pants. He kissed her neck softly. His pants slid to his ankles as he kicked them off to the side. He continued to kiss Sara's neck and collar bone as he undid her pants as well. She let out a soft moan as he sucked on the tender skin of her shoulder. Her bra was the next item to be flown across the room as their hands roamed each other's bodies. Soon it was just skin on skin as Grissom continued to kiss her and his hands continued to roam her body. After a muffled moan from Grissom that Sara could feel against her neck as he kissed her, she let out a pleading moan of pleasure. Grissom stalled no longer as he proceeded to kiss her he entered her and their thrusts went together pushing him deeper into her. As they exploded together Grissom clasped on top of her and held her tight to him. His head rested on her shoulder as she held him tight. She placed a light kiss in his hair. She closed her eyes and savored the moment. Sara reached for the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch and pulled it over them as they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms on the couch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up in Grissom's arms, as the morning sun just started to creep through the blinds of the hotel room, was the best feeling Sara had ever experienced. Grissom started to stir as he woke to see the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in the morning. He smiled as he kissed Sara good morning. "Mmmmhm, Morning," said Sara as the kiss broke.

"You got plans today?" asked Grissom as he stood from the couch leaving Sara with the blanket that she wrapped around herself as she sat up. Grissom grabbed his boxers and pulled them on.

"No, what did you have in mind?" said Sara as Grissom returned to the couch and sat beside her.

"I don't know it's up to you," he said as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the temple.

"I could just stay here with you all day and I would be happy."

"Then that's what we'll do," said Grissom with a devilish grin.

"If that's what you want to do," Sara said as she kissed him. He returned the kiss only to take her into his arms and lay her down again like he didn't the night before. As his kisses moved down her neck she giggled. "Is this what you plan on doing all day?"

"Well we have to eat some time too," he said in between kisses.

Sara kissed him passionately and then held his face mere inches from hers, "Food sounds good right now."

Grissom kissed her on the lips lightly and then climbed off the couch and walked to the desk where the phone was. He picked up the phone and ordered room service. Sara walked into the bathroom and started the shower and climbed in. Grissom told the front desk to just have the room service put the cart in the room. He picked up the clothes that were scattered around the room and put them out of sight and then joined Sara in the shower without her realizing it. He pulled back the curtain a little and climbed in the shower behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned into his chest as he kissed her neck. While they were in the shower room service had came dropped off the food and left. They were changed and out of the shower and changed and that's when they spotted the food on the table. They shared a quiet breakfast together while sharing little glances and smiles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they finished they put the dishes on the tray and left it outside of their room for the maids to pick up. As Grissom closed the door after putting the tray in the hallway he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind. Sara kissed him lightly on his bare shoulder blade. He was dressed in just jeans. He turned in her arms as he wrapped his arms around her body. She wore one of his t-shirts and her panties. He kissed her lightly on the top of the head as she hugged him tight and buried her head into his chest. They gently swayed back and forth to their own music in their head.

After a while Sara leaned back and looked up into his eyes as he looked down into hers. They smiled as Sara leaned up to place a gentle kiss on his lips, but before she could break the kiss he pulled her into a deeper one as he slid his hands down to her thighs as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down gently without breaking the kiss. Sara giggled as the kiss broke. "I didn't get to finish what I started before," said Grissom with a grin on his face as his kisses moved to her cheek and down her neck as he slowly unbuttoned the t-shirt of his she was wearing. The shirt came off and Grissom's pants followed. Their hands roamed the now somewhat familiar places of each other's bodies as Grissom continued to place kisses all over Sara's body. Not long after her panties were discarded along with his boxers and it was simply skin on skin until they couldn't resist each other anymore. As they climaxed together Grissom clasped on top of Sara holding her tight as he rolled to his back pulling her with him so she now laid on her front next to him. He pulled the covers over them as he pulled Sara as close to his body as he could. He kissed her hair lightly as he sighed and closed his eyes with pleasure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sleep took over their bodies for a good hour and a half before Grissom slowly woke with Sara asleep on his chest. He smiled as he placed a light kiss on her forehead and watched her sleep until she soon started to stir awake.

_**TBC.. My sister has to use the computer so I decided to end it here and let her use the computer. There will be more don't worry. Hope you are enjoying it. I will write more once I get the computer again it probably won't be posted right away though. Tomorrow night I won't be home either so it won't be posted tomorrow night probably. Please review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

PS – Chapter 4

**PS** – Chapter 4

Sleep took over their bodies for a good hour and a half before Grissom slowly woke with Sara asleep on his chest. He smiled as he placed a light kiss on her forehead and watched her sleep until she soon started to stir awake.

--

They laid there wrapped in each other's arms as the sun peaked in the sky for the beginning of the afternoon. "You don't think we're moving to fast do you?" asked Sara as she made circles with her finger on Grissom's chest.

"Not really. Do you?" said Grissom somewhat hesitantly.

"No, but you do leave in about a week."

"But that doesn't mean that we won't ever see each other again," said Grissom as he pulled her gently but closer to his side.

"I know… Let's get lunch and do something."

"You don't want to lay here with me," said Grissom in a sad tone but with a smirk on his face.

Sara looked deep into his eyes and could see the laughter she knew he was holding in. "Of coarse not," said Sara with her own devilish smirk across her face in return.

"Oh really," said Grissom as he began to tickle her sides as she let out fits of giggles between the out of breath words of, "Stop… Griss… Come on… Stop…"

As Grissom stopped tickling her he kissed her passionately on the lips as he was now on top of her. As the kiss broke he looked down into her eyes and smiled. "You are such a tease aren't you?" said Sara as she playfully hit Grissom before she took his face in her hands and brought him down to her for a kiss.

He rolled from on top of her and got out of bed as he slipped on his boxers and made his way to the bathroom. Sara slipped on his shirt that was lying on the floor and followed him. They took a quick shower before they put on decent clothes and decided where to go for lunch.

**_So I wrote this a long time ago but thought I would continue and never did.. so here is how far I got. If someone wants to finish let me know.. _**


End file.
